Towing a trailer behind a vehicle often presents stability problems for both the vehicle and the trailer. Trailers tend to oscillate or sway back and forth in a lateral direction when being pulled behind a vehicle. The oscillations can occur due to wind, especially at high driving speeds. In addition, oscillations can occur as a result of other events. For example, an operator of the vehicle may swerve to avoid hitting an obstacle on the roadway. The quick swerving movement is transferred to the trailer and the trailer may begin to oscillate. Without proper damping, the oscillations may continue to increase in magnitude. If the oscillations are not decreased, the vehicle and trailer may become unstable.